Accident
by Otorisosa-kan
Summary: Cloud's in hospital and gets visits from his boyfriends. ACGSZ This is for my writing challenge, please check it out if you want to be in future challenges


"Well, it's healing fast," Angeal smiled as he rubbed Cloud's good shoulder "Don't worry, you're going to be up and walking in six to eight weeks."

"Sixty eight weeks?" Cloud groaned, still under the influence of the anaesthetic.

"No, six to eight weeks," Angeal chuckled as Sephiroth smiled adoringly down at the injured delivery boy.

"I'm glad you're alright," he sighed softly "You know, Genesis will be in a mood when he finds out."

"Indeed, I can imagine it now," Angeal said as he began writing up Cloud's medical report for the doctor "Cloud Strife, I have told you time and again and time again to wear a helmet in case this thing happens!"

"That bloody senile fool just pulled in front of me without indicating," Cloud grumbled.

The door to the ward opened and a wailing Zack came running and throwing himself over Cloud's bed.

"He's alive!" he declared with a loud voice as Genesis stood by the door with a basket of Banora apples "Alive!"

Angeal whacked his clipboard over Zack's head sharply.

"Quiet, this is a hospital," he said as Zack whined and rubbed the spot where the clipboard had hit him.

"Cloud Strife," Genesis huffed moodily as he strode into the room with the basket of apples "I have told you time and again and time again to at least wear a protective helmet! Honestly… Here, this is a get well soon gift."

He placed the basket of apples on Cloud's bedside as Sephiroth and Angeal smirked at one another discretely.

"Urgh," Cloud grumbled as Genesis leaned over him to fuss over his hair.

"Really, you are a mess," he said as he whipped his comb out to brush his blonde spikes "You look like a filthy beggar with your hair knotted like this.

"Geroff, I've just been in a road accident," Cloud whined as he tried to bat Genesis away.

"Cloud, don't struggle so much," Angeal said "Your stitches and bandages will come undone."

Cloud pouted as Genesis kept combing his messy hair.

"Whereabouts was this crash?" Zack asked with a frown "I'd ought to book the driver for sloppy driving!"

"Already done," Angeal said "He got a couple of points on his licence, he's been suspended for driving for now."

"Still, you'd assume that the road that leads to the south-east urban area would be safe compared to the main central roads," Cloud mumbled as Genesis finally pulled away.

"But you ended up on the road with blood gushing out of your leg and hip," Sephiroth drawled as he pecked Cloud's non-bandaged cheek "You looked like the perfect buffet for vultures."

"You being one of the vultures, I suppose," Genesis raised an eyebrow at Sephiroth's affectionate gaze.

Sephiroth just flashed a smile as Angeal glanced at his watch.

"I have to run," he said and pointed sternly at the three visitors, Zack in particular "Behave."

Zack pouted as Angeal stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Well, I need to rush over to work," Sephiroth sighed as he checked the time "I'm late enough as it is."

"Aw, Seph, stay a little longer," Zack whined and Sephiroth shrugged his coat on with a sigh.

"Sorry, Zack, but the downside to working in a country that has a diplomacy is that I need to be at work to make sure there is such a diplomacy," Sephiroth smiled as he kissed Zack's head before leaving "Get well soon, Cloud."

Zack whined as Sephiroth stepped out and sighed.

"It is certainly inconvenient that this had to happen on Valentine's Day," Genesis sighed "I'll bring you chocolates when you get better."

"Oh yeah, it's Valentine's Day!" Zack whined "Aw, Cloudy, it's going to be so lonely without you!"

"You'll survive," Genesis chuckled as he took a seat by Cloud "Shouldn't you head back to your partner?"

"But, but, Spiky needs me to get well faster!" Zack pouted.

"Hey, you're with Kunsel today, aren't you?" Genesis frowned thoughtfully "Isn't he the one who lets you poke your head out of the police cruiser when he's driving?"

"Yeah?" Zack perked up.

"Then hop to it, pup! Do your job and he might just let you!"

Zack was out of the door in a flash, the sound of his eager shoes tapping across the hospital hallway easy to spot out of the roar of patients in pain and mothers in labour. Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"And what about you?" he challenged as Genesis plucked an apple out of the basket to peel with his penknife.

"Saturday, no school," Genesis smiled "I can stay here all day and avoid hearing the horrible voice of Principal Valentine scolding me for skipping that awful class with Reno in. The flatness in his tone gives me the creeps."

Cloud hummed as he watched Genesis turn the apple sideways to continue peeling.

"Don't you have any marking to do or lesson plans?"

"I can save those for tomorrow because it's Valentine's Day and I have been busy making chocolates this morning. You'll get yours tomorrow or tonight depending on good behaviour."

Cloud huffed as he shifted in his bed with a soft pout. A woman screaming from the pain of childbirth was wheeled past the door and Genesis hissed as he nearly cut his finger.

"Excuse me, lady, I'm trying to peel an apple here!" he barked before snorting then continued peeling.

"Clearly you still have a strong dislike for women," Angeal chuckled as he wandered in "Careful with that."

Genesis pouted as he chuckled the apple peel in the bin, making Angeal frown.

"That's just a waste, apple peel is good for you," he said as Genesis accepted the plate he had with him to cut the apple into smaller pieces.

"That may be true but little Cloudy here loves it when I peel his apples and feed them to him," Genesis cooed as he picked up one piece "Here we are."

Cloud opened his mouth to accept the apple slice and ate it happily.

"Still, with the peel on, you might be able to recover easier," Angeal sighed as he took one of the apples to smell them "Have these been injected with preservatives?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, I didn't have time to freshly pick the dumbapples in Banora then rush all the way here," Genesis shrugged "I bought them at the supermarket."

"Cloud needs unprocessed food to help recover, not this unhealthy junk," Angeal sighed as he put the apple down "Still, as long as you don't bring a basket every day…"

"But an apple a day keeps the doctor away!" Genesis insisted as Cloud lay back on his pillows with a soft sigh.

"Yes, keeping him away to give Cloud the all clear for discharging out of the hospital," Angeal sighed and shook his head before an alarm went off "I need to go, don't do anything stupid."

"Please, that's something you need to remind Zack about," Genesis huffed as Angeal rushed out and fed Cloud another apple slice.

Cloud smiled affectionately at him as he stayed the whole afternoon.


End file.
